ZGMF-1017 GINN Tempester
The ZGMF-1017 GINN Tempester is a customized GINN and the personal mobile suit of pirate Elisa Azana. It appears in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray R. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-1017 GINN Tempester is a customized GINN that has been modified for greater mobility. This is accomplished by installing additional vernier thrusters throughout the suit's frame, most notably on the shoulders and waist which has completely new armor, and replacing the standard wing thrusters and legs with new larger units with more rocket thrusters. The new legs are particularly wide, while remaining roughly the same length as a standard GINN's legs, however the seemingly lack of knee joints meant that the suit would be hampered on Earth. The downside of the suit's numerous thrusters is that it consumes fuel and power at an accelerated rate. The GINN Tempester is designed to serve alongside the ZGMF-1017 GINN Fuego. The GINN Tempester would use its high mobility to fly around the enemy and attack from mid range with its heavy assault machine gun or from close range with its heavy polearm, while the GINN Fuego attacked from long range with missiles. Armaments ;*Heavy Polearm :The heavy polearm is a close combat weapon unique to the GINN Tempester. It resembles a glaive in form and use, and is designed to possess greater reach than the standard GINN sword which would give the wielder a slight advantage. ;*MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun :The MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun is the standard ranged armament of the GINN series of mobile suits and has two firing modes, semi-auto and full-auto. The machine gun is magazine-fed and the GINN is capable of carrying extra magazines in case the first one runs out of ammunition. Because of its versatility and power, the MMI-M8A3 is the pilot's weapon of choice on almost any mission with the exception of anti-fortress combat. When not in use, the MMI-M8A3 is stored on a weapons mount on the back of the waist. History In January of C.E. 71, Elisa Azana used the GINN Tempester in tandem with ZGMF-1017 GINN Fuego to attack Junk Guild tech Lowe Guele in the debris belt in order to steal his MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. The attacks were designed to keep the Red Frame flying around until it ran out of power and could be neatly scooped up without any resistance. To counter their own need for power, the pirates hid spare batteries on various bits of debris with signalers to tell them where it is. However the Junk Techs figured out their trick, and after Lowe resupplied with a fresh battery from Liam they analyzed the enemies' movements and figured out the location of the last battery. As the GINN Fuego was going to resupply, it was intercepted by the Red Frame and destroyed. Without its partner backing it up, the GINN Tempester also quickly fell, though Elisa survived and was rescued by the informant who originally told her about the Red Frame.